


Vive por mí

by Sypre_Elric



Category: Fullmetal Alchemist (Anime 2003)
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, Pain, Riza takes revenge, Roy accepts his destiny, Stalking, double homicide
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-09
Updated: 2015-12-09
Packaged: 2018-05-05 21:26:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5391008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sypre_Elric/pseuds/Sypre_Elric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque todo había sido por él. Todas sus penas, todas las vidas que sus manos se habían llevado; todos los problemas en los que se vio involucrada, la pérdida de amigos, incluso el costo de su propia vida… Todo lo había dado por él.<br/>Qué ingenua había sido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vive por mí

**Author's Note:**

> No es plagio. Esta historia es de mi completa autoría y pueden hallarla también en FanficsLandia y FanFiction, bajo el mismo título y con mis pseudónimos correspondientes (niña Elric y Miss Elric, respectivamente).
> 
> Fullmetal Alchemist no me pertenece ni gano nada escribiendo sobre él.

**Vive por mí**

 

Porque todo había sido por él. Todas sus penas habían sido enterradas en su corazón para él, todas las vidas que sus manos se habían llevado al jalar del gatillo fueron para él; todos los problemas en los que se vio involucrada, la pérdida de amigos, incluso el costo de su propia vida… Todo lo había dado por él, para que él pudiera alcanzar sus metas y librara al Ejército de la corrupción.

Qué ingenua había sido.

Todos esos años bajo su servicio, todas las balas que recibió, todas las que dio en su nombre. Todo eso se fue al retrete esa misma tarde. Y es que ya hasta se había acostumbrado de ver a Roy Mustang rodeado de todo un séquito de señoritas adineradas y voluminosas, jactándose de ser todo un don Juan frente a su pelotón.

Pero esta vez fue diferente. Por empezar, Roy nunca tomaba de la cintura a otra que no fuera ella, nunca le sonreía tanto ni susurraba cosas al oído a menos de que se tratase de ella. Porque Roy Mustang le había jurado fidelidad aún en la milicia y el muy cabrón se encontraba ligando mientras ella estaba ausente.

La francotiradora, con el precavido sigilo con que un tigre acecharía a su presa, lo siguió hasta su apartamento. Vio cómo le abría la puerta, cómo ella se adentraba y se tiraba a sus brazos, cómo él la sujetaba con posesión y se alejaban con entusiasmo.

Riza sabía lo que pasaría ahora, no era ninguna tonta ni había nacido ayer. Conocía la palabra de esa traición: maldad. Sí, maldad, porque ella había dado todo de sí para ver los sueños de Mustang cumplidos, porque había velado por su seguridad y felicidad y ¿cómo le pagaban? Esto era algo que ella no podía permitir y nunca lo haría.

Asegurándose de que nadie la veía, ingresó en la vivienda con el menor ruido. Conocía ese sitio como si se tratase de su propia casa así que sus piernas la llevaron maquinalmente hasta la habitación. Con destreza abrió la puerta sin que ésta emitiera sonido mientras sacaba su revólver calibre 45. A pesar de la oscuridad, la poca luz que entraba por la ventana le permitió vislumbrar y distinguir dos figuras sobre la cama, aquella en donde había compartido tantas noches, motivados por la lujuria.

Caminó hasta el centro de la habitación y jaló del gatillo. El cráneo de la muchacha fue atravesado por la bala con tanta precisión que por ella se podía trazar una recta perfecta. La sangre brotó a torrentes mientras caía desplomada a un lado. Roy, actuando por instinto, se hizo del arma que guardaba en la gaveta y apuntó, pero no pudo disparar… Porque la reconoció.

―Riza… ―musitó con voz neutral mientras por dentro sentía cómo la ira lo abrasaba por la descarada situación.

Ella no dijo nada, sólo lo observó apuntándolo con el revólver al tiempo que miles de lágrimas bañaban sus frías mejillas. Lágrimas de impotencia y puro dolor.

Roy, aún sabiendo qué era lo que le esperaba, no dejó de mirarla a los ojos. No le rogó ni intentó explicarle porque sabía que todo sería en vano. Había sido atrapado por la persona que amaba y eso no tenía perdón.

Los años que habían pasado juntos se encargaron de fortalecer su unión y era por eso que, incluso en ese momento, Riza comprendió lo que pasaba por la mente de Roy.

_Hazlo. Me lo merezco._

Y, obedeciendo a las órdenes de su superior, del amor de su vida, del hombre al que se había entregado, jaló nuevamente del gatillo. La bala realizó una trayectoria con delicadeza, cortando el aire a su alrededor e incrustándose en el pecho de Roy, justo en su corazón.

Sabía que había llegado el final, **su** final. Que toda su vida tratando de alcanzar sus propias metas quedaba allí, en la mente de todos los que lo conocían para luego caer en el olvido del mundo porque él no era más que otro ser insignificante que habitaba en aquel imperfecto mundo.

Y, aún así, no le guardó rencor. Con las pocas fuerzas que le quedaban le sonrió. Riza estalló en llanto al verlo desfallecer sin poder quitarse de la mente ese simple y sincero gesto. Una sonrisa de amor sólo para ella, dado en los últimos latidos del corazón del General de Brigada Roy Mustang, Alquimista de Fuego y héroe de Ishval y Central.

 

Riza corría por las oscuras y solitarias calles. Sus pisadas eran ahogadas por el silbido del viento que hacía danzar con cierto misterio las ramas de los árboles, dando lugar a las acechantes sombras que se cernían sobre ella. Sabía que si quería preservar su vida debería dejar de lado esos infantiles temores porque pronto la estarían buscando por asesinato.

No podía dejar que la capturaran. Debía escapar de allí, borrar su identidad de la faz de la tierra y sobrevivir de ahora en más, sabiendo que cargaba con el mayor peso de todos en sus hombros: el saber que había acabado con la vida de su preciado amor.

Sin embargo, una promesa la empujaba a continuar. En esos ojos no sólo había visto la verdad en el corazón de Roy Mustang, sino también su pedido.

_Vive por mí…_

Y eso es lo que haría porque, después de todo, no podía negarle su último deseo aunque él ya no estuviera en este mundo.


End file.
